Turbochargers are frequently utilized to increase output of an internal combustion engine. A turbocharger can include a turbine wheel welded to a shaft to form a shaft and wheel assembly (SWA). A SWA may be rotatably supported by a bearing or bearings to rotate at high rotational speeds. Various examples of techniques, technologies, etc. described herein pertain to turbocharger shaft and wheel assemblies.